Persephone's Pearl
by Aphrodite'sDove
Summary: Rosaline Borders had a perfectly normal life until she discovers nothing is really what she thought it was. Greek mythology may be fun to read about but is she ready to live in it?


Persephone , Goddess of Spring, flowers, fertility, and young life , Queen of the Underworld, sat weeping silently over a small bundle caged in the safety of her arms. The surrounding flora seemed to bend with sadness around her sharing her distress. A soft whimper sounded and Persephone cooed softly to the the small being wrapped in the soft yellow blanket, happiness shining in her multi-colored eyes despite the tracks of tears drying on her cheeks. Her allotted time on land was coming to an end, the six months seemed to pass quickly as she had quickly flourished with her child developing inside her. She had managed to hide her pregnancy from her husband, Hades, for the three months she was with child in the Underworld, but what would she do now? She was due back in 2 days and she needed to find David Borders, a 'visitor' that she had smuggled into the Underworld many months ago, the father of her child.

The goddess gave a teary smile as little, pale fingers wrapped around her own, knowing that as soon as she gave her child to that man, she may never see her again. But she knew, in the end, it would be worth it. Hades would surely kill the small one instantly if he knew of Persephone's affair. But she did not regret it. This daughter that she had made was more precious than anything she had. And she would protect her with everything she had to give.

And she forced herself to remember that as she handed off her baby to her mother, Demeter, who would give her to her father, where hopefully she could live in peace someday.

* * *

_Present Day_

"ROSIE, WAKE UP!"

I groaned as two sets of hands and feet jumped and grabbed at whatever they may reach on my body. Sheets being ripped off and shoulders being shoved about as my younger siblings woke me from my deep slumber. My dream had been odd, but peaceful and I couldn't decide on whether I was grateful or irritated with the duo for waking me. It had been about a woman. She was beautiful, with caramel skin with a warm smile, and eyes that seemed to be a mystifying mixture of blues, greens, and browns, something that normally would sound like a bad combination, but turned out to be quite lovely on her. But the plot had vanished from my memory, leaving me with shouts and energy that it was just too early in the morning for.

I finally rose into a sitting position, knocking whichever child that had been on my chest into my lap. I stared tiredly into innocent eyes and guilty expressions. Mason and Miranda were twins, two six year olds with loads of energy at every second of the day, even if it looked like they themselves had only woken up moments ago, if their matching light blue pajamas and tussled copper hair was anything to go by. I gave them a small smile, ruffling Mason's hair. Then glanced to my bedside clock. 7:45 AM.

"Why did you guys do that?" I asked the two. Normally I would never get woken up this early. I wasn't one to sleep until 2 in the afternoon, but until at least 10 would have been nice today. It wasn't a school day, obviously or I would have been up much earlier.  
"Don't you remember?", Miranda looked up with wide brown eyes, "It's Owen's birthday!"

Owen my other half-brother ,who today was turning twelve. For someone so young he sure was a moody little thing.

"That's right, it is. I'll be down after a shower, alright?" I told them, more to get them off of me, my legs were going numb under them.  
They both gave small shouts of joy before scrambling down stairs, their stomping echoing down the halls.

I rolled my neck stretching out the stiff muscles before getting out of my bed. The soft, white sheets begged me to stay , but I knew if I didn't get up now it would be worse next time someone came to get me up. I risked the extra time to water my flowers that I had next to the window sill, the beautiful reds and yellows seeming to brighten with the attention.

After I had showered, I dressed in some light blue jeans and a white tank top, my pale blonde hair cascading past my shoulders in waves that ended under my rib cage.

I also clipped on my necklace, a simple silver chain with a sparkling lily pendant. I have had it ever since I was born, my father said it was from my actual mother, who had died in a car crash. She and my father were not married when I came along, I didn't even know her name. I never asked my dad because I assumed the topic wasn't something he was overly fond of talking about, let alone being asked petty questions about it. Shaking my head I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

Kari, my stepmother, looked as if she had been up for hours, her bronze hair was frizzing slightly and her light brown eyes tired as she tried to juggle her cooking and controlling the twins enough to sit them down at the table. Owen was sitting on the end, looking glumly down at his pancakes, a party hat perched on top of his spiky blonde hair clearly by my father, Eric, who sat smirking next to him.

Dad was a good-humored man, with blonde hair and dark eyes. In fact, I was the only one without brown eyes in this family, My eyes were blue, and seemed to change with the times, Dad always says that my mother's did that too.

Dad seemed to come out of his amusement at my brother, finally noticing I was there.

"Morning, Rosaline. Sleep well?"

I nodded with a short smile. He was the only one to call me by my real name. I sat next to Owen, tugging on a lock of his hair before digging in to my breakfast, ready for another long day filled with the craziness of the twins, complaining of Owen, frustrated huffs of Kari, and teasing of Dad.

* * *

I'm not sure if I plan to follow the movie plot, book plot, or make up it's own plot. I also intend to have some romance but I need to pick someone for her. Any suggestions can be Pm-ed to me or left as a review.


End file.
